


Unphased

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s05e24 The Next Phase, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Geordi thinks about what happened, Data is better at comforting than he thinks(set directly after The Next Phase. Could be read as platonic but why would you)





	Unphased

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm dumb and watched Next Phase and felt things that I needed to write down! I would die for Geordi La Forge

As the fear and adrenaline that had kept him awake for the past two days started to wear off, it became clear to Geordi that he wouldn't be spending as much time at his own funeral service as he had hoped to.

Yet, as he looked at the people, smiling and laughing, enjoying the service that wasn't a funeral anymore, he didn't feel like he wanted to leave yet. Call him superstitious, unscientific, but he felt scared that if he was alone now, he would find himself passing through people again. He knew that it wouldn't happen, that they were safe, but any time he thought about being alone, he felt his heartbeat get faster, and he needed to grab something, lean on something. His discomfort and the unpleasant thoughts were not helped by the gnawing headache he was having from the prolonged exposure to the visor, since he hadn't had the chance to remove it and sleep during those awful, hectic two days.

While in the heat of the moment Geordi had been pretty confident that it would all turn out good, that Data would figure it out, now the weight of their situation was really starting to dawn on him. The chilling horror he had done his best to press down from the second he realized no one could see him, that he could pass through walls. When ensign Ro had voiced her thoughts about being dead, words so sure of the factuality of her statement, Geordi had felt scared, and he had twisted that to anger. And that had really made him think about being dead, how he was not ready to be gone yet.

There was so much for him to do still! So much to see, so many theories to try out! So many near death experiences and new aliens and staff meetings and holodeck sessions. Who would take care of the engineering if he wasn't there to keep the ensigns in check? 

And Data. He was definitely not ready to leave Data, and he was more sure of that now than ever. No matter what Data said, Geordi knew he wasn't ready to let Geordi go either. They were.. best friends. Who would make sure Data got a fair treatment from everyone if Geordi wasn't there to keep them in check! And there was so much for the two of them to experience, to see together. No, they weren't ready to go yet.

Apparently he had been staring at Data for a while now, because his friend was staring back, looking as worried as he could.

“Geordi. You are being unusually distracted. Is the party not satisfactory?”

Geordi smiled. “The party is fine Data, I think I'm just a little bit tired after all that.”

“That would make sense,” Data said, nodding his head slightly. “You have had, as it is said, a very long day.”

Geordi couldn't help but chuckle. “That I certainly have.”

Data set his cup back on the counter. Geordi only now remembered he was also holding onto a glass of bright purple liquid, but he wasn't feeling very thirsty at the moment. Data looked at him, head cocked to one side as he often did when he was confused about something.

“You should go to sleep then, if you are feeling tired”

Geordi smiled at Data, and put his own glass down. He felt warmth in his chest eat away the cold fear and exhaustion.

“I guess I should,” he said, pausing to think, how could he explain his apprehension towards being all alone right now to Data in a way his friend would understand. “I guess I'm just still a little shaken by what happened.” He shrugged, and decided to just say what he was thinking. He could blame his openness on the headache of prolonged sleeplessness and overuse of the visor later. 

“I think I'm a little bit scared of leaving and being alone. I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out I'm phased again.”

When Geordi looked at Data, he saw.. well, maybe not understanding, but not judgement either. He was quiet for a while, long enough for Geordi to pick up his glass again, just to have something to do with his hands while Data seemed to think hard about what he was going to say.

“I could come with you.”

Sweet, good, kind Data, of course. Of course he would. Geordi opened his mouth to say something, wanting to say yes but feeling like he should decline, not wanting to keep Data away from his hobbies.

“I need to finish some work, I could as well do it from your quarters.”

Geordi felt himself smile. Of course, his friend knew him well.

“I’d like that.”

Data nodded, seemingly content with the answer, and without more talking started making his way to the door of the bar. Geordi made the last look at ensign Ro. She looked a little uncomfortable and kept looking at Riker with an angry expression, but at least she seemed to have a plate of something in front of her. Geordi wondered if they would ever be good enough friends he could call her Laren. Some day, he decided. He would like that.

He hurried after Data, quick at the attempt not to be stopped to chat with someone for the twenty third time, but to his surprise he caught up with Data at the doors seemingly without being spotted leaving his own funeral early. He might have laughed at that if he hadn't suddenly felt so tired, but his head was pounding and angry colours were swirling more aggressively than normal in his vision, and he half thought about asking Data to carry him. 

They made their way to Geordi's quarters in a relative silence. The beta shift seemed to know about his and Ro's miraculous survival, and apart from stares from a few yellow clad ensigns, no one seemed to pay them any mind. When they finally got to his room and he tapped the keypad to open it, Data shifted like he wanted to say something.

“You okay?” Geordi asked, gesturing for Data to step in. The door closed behind them, and Data nodded.

“I am glad you are back. I know I already said that, but I was…” Data seemed to look for the right word, and Geordi let him. Data seemed to be lost for a while, before settling to starting the sentence over.

“I am very accustomed to having you around. I would have… missed you, and this experience made me truly realize it. I do not think the Enterprise would have been the same, had you not returned.”

Data looked at him, and in the fluctuation of the android's golden aura, Geordi saw what he knew to be a million words unsaid. He placed a hand on Data's arm, to comfort both Data and himself.

“I heard what you told to Worf. On the shuttle, I mean. And.. and I really care about you too. You mean a lot to me.”

Data nodded. That was enough, they both decided. They knew what the other one meant, that was just how they were. As Geordi got out of of his uniform and crawled into bed the last thing he saw before taking of his visor was the light particles from Data's padd dancing in the air, and he felt safe and solid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u sm for reading!


End file.
